


Turtle, Gay, and All The Way

by A_dot_Ham49



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay, I'm Sorry, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Short, Sweet, gay af, hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_dot_Ham49/pseuds/A_dot_Ham49
Summary: Just some gays. I shouldn't be writing this right now like I'm pretending to take notes but I'm just appeasing my gay soul so enjoy my babies <3





	1. Turtle, Gay, and All The Way

john laurens likes turtles, abolition, boys, and, more specifically, alexander hamilton.

one day, hamilton was all like "john?"

and john was like "yeah?"

and hammy was like "let's do the frickle frackle"

and laurens was like "yeah-- wait a sec"

and hammy said "wat"

and bby laurens says "i gotta put down this wrinkly turtle first"

and hammy says "..."

"actually

hold that thought"


	2. Yeah Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are v gay

hammy was like, "john?"

and laurens was like, "yeah babe"

and hammy was like, "let's gay"

and laurens was like, "yeah babe!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading i hope u like chapter 2 will update asap haha! comments pls but be nice i don't know this site v well i love u thanks so much!! XOXO


	3. Sexuality and Subtext

one day hammy was like, "ur gay"

and john was like, "ur bi"

and then they kissed.


	4. It Was Nighttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babies but like not mpreg

it was dark out

so like it was nighttime

and hammy was like “my boy john?”

and john laurens says “yes alexander baby?”

and hammy was like “where did the sun go”

and laurens says “wait u want a son”

and hammy says “wat”

“wat”

“wat”

“wat”

“yeah sure”

and so john said "ok well we gotta have sex to do that tho"

and hammy says “yea”

and laurens says “reproduction?”

and hammy says “yeah but like not yet … dude we’re college students”

and john says "haha oh rite i forgot this was a college modern au"

and then they like made out and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter thx so much for reading haha so many hits! I'm so happy thank you all so much i love u my pretties <3 updates soon


	5. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff my babies but no mpreg

one time

it was v sunny outside

and laurens was inspecting a turtle and drawing it cause he likes turtles.

and hammy walked up 

and kinda like hugged laurens from behind you know

and he's like "that turtle... 

it's green"

and laurens is like "mm hmm"

and hammy says "it's cute"

and laurens is like "wat"

and hammy's like "and gay"

and laurens is like "hammy wat"

and hammy's just like all smiley now and he says

"john you're wearing a green sweater"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -the end of chapter 4 i hope u enjoyed it!! Much love my babies thank again for reading updates coming soon again love comments and kudos pls!! <3 sorry this one was my worst yet but stay with me plsss :) it's so bad like it isn't deep and probing like the pother ones


	6. Alexander Come (Back) To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleep deprived fluff my babies bu t like no mpreg

no no no no

it was a bad time

cuz hammy hadnt slept in like

three months fore days seven hors twenty three minutes and eiht seconds

and laurens was like 

"honey bab go to sleep"

and hammy was like "whats that"

and laurens was like "remember that time wen we kuddled 

and then you like

lost consciousness four a couple hours"

and hammy was like "wus that cuddling"

and laurens is like "hahah no babe but like let's sleep"

and hammy was all like "ok sure fine

once u get that turtle off my pillow"

and laurens remooved the turtle

and said "ok babe now lets sleep"

and then they like slept or whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -the end of chapter 6 i rlly apreshiayt u readers haha shoutout to the real nice comments im getting thank! hahahaha u all briten up my lyfe luv u allll <3 updates soon my babies!


	7. Lucky Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v fluffy and mpreg free 4 u my reder babies

it was very cold out

and hammy and his bf laurens were having gud fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -end of chapter 4 hahah thnk so mch for readng!!!1!! funy cuz we reched my lucky # for word count thank so much udates soon


	8. Of Love, Kisses, and Good-night Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and mpreg i mean no mpreg lol o

it was a nite

i mean like 

yeah

and hammy was looking thru ao3

cause his favrite in the hites ficks were updateing on nites

and laurens waked in with his bag

and he was all like

"hi babe what are u do"

and hammy like kissed john deply or whatever

and he said

"yes"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -ok that's the end of chapter 10 hope u'all lik it lotz lol! hahahaha you are my favorie ppl and i cannot wat to read ur coments!!! ur suport mens the world to mee hahahahah thank! updats sooon i promis 3>


	9. A Tapestry of Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mpreg? i think not haha but fluff

john had frekles

hammie rlly liked them 

and so on day he was lik

"how many freks you got lorens"

and john was like

"dunno"

and then hammy was like

"can i"

and loarens be was saying

"wat"

and so ham sy

"count them'

and laurens smled n he did a sayin of

"yes of course my dearest, laurens"

and then they did the deed if u catchin my drifts amirite or wat haha yeah 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> havent posted since september but we still kickinn thx so much ily kisses babes


	10. Nothing But The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not mpreg omg stop asking for mpreg its jus fluff

hammy was very bi

and loaurens was v gay

and so tey begin dateing

and it was rlly sauce

they were kute together

and once time

they did frickin fun shut yo kno

ahaha once i men not once

lik

fyve hndred twenty five thowsnd six hundrd minutes point seven oh five times

hahahaha trooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed i luv yall have my kisses i kiss and hug


	11. Suggestions and Postulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha srry four delay, i got so busy u don't even no :) fluff but no mpreg i swear

ones

their was alex

and they're john to don't forgot

and they was do the thing where you sit on te couch and yanno lik idk make contact or smth

with hands and leg and idk

and then hammi was all like "john"

and john looks at ham and say "yes small man"

and alex be was talkin like "frickle frackle"

and then they like mcfreakin lost it fam lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh its bin so long since upd8ed!!!!! pls comment babies luv u sweets <3 muah muah will update soon!


	12. In The Throes of Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> om god its been forevs!! just projecting on my bois here sorry they hurting!! fluff and angst but no mpreg oh my god calm down

alexicon hamMilton Hershey was in a bad place 

like he was deprest and stuff lol u kno he lik wasn on druggs or anything chill ur tits no he just feel sads and all

so he went on his Macbook Pro™ an he Googed a thing cos he want to not be sad i mean wouldn u wanna be happy too wtf

He tipped in the screach bar "wot can i do a doing of to smile agen"

al of a suddenly their was a loud-ass noise, not an ass noise but lyke a loud-ass noise im usin a hyphin 4 emphAsis u dig me

ok so they're was a loud-ass noise an the door bonged open an jean loauereins woked in 

he was all like "horny i'm home"

and alexx wiped tears outa those Buddhist iful eyes cos he suffering form severe despresso in the first degree remember i said so ok he was like "hi bab"

laurence sauntered a sultry and sexy scromble across th room with his frekles popping as fucc and holy crap wear did his pants go and he be says "hey"

alex look at computer scream and he seeing these words like yanno they sed a thing and it was said 'the way to not be depress is to have a boy man scronk your homosexyful ass>

so he looked up and he postulates "jhom"

and him's partner stuck his leggy out real far and looked bak at him "yes u hot little man"

et alex lui a demandé "do the do with me"

and so he did

yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and give me kudoses!! I lov u all happy christmas <<<3


	13. On Tenderness and Bodily Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO mpreg stop u heathens!!!1!11 but it gon get fluffF! so -prepare youR sticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sprry itz been lik a week since last upd8!!! I hope u like this chapper

it wuz storm

rain, boom bO0m

snooooooooo

an so lik Joan of Arc lorrynse And lin hammuel alexandra was on livin rom

on they're couch sofa futon loveseat chaiR reclinier

there be was kiss with lipp, te3tH, tip of tong, tip o tongeux, teet, lipss

hen lexnder took his pie hole far far far away u know  

& lourrinnes wus lyk 

"wat bayby boyy"

aallixr sed back

in a sexxi, hardening, bone bustin whisper

"nut"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS CCOMMENTS CONDOMS PLS


	14. Stationary and Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls pls pls stahp no mpreg

it was a tim

and Amazon®️ Alexa HamsterTown was write like it be how he oftentimes were do

u kno how he do that be rhat bay he lik wants to be author where is his McPulitzer @ amiright haha anyways

So him writ u can here a scratch scritch Big Noise, he has fountain pen goid pen lovely pen and the penis on the paper whilehewrites

now u mite ask like what the fuck is he writinh with that scribbly luttle brain he flaunts so heartily in his societie ehat a revered abd astinishing man is he aint it tru biz?? 

drum bread roll pleeeEeeEEEEASEEEE

 

BADABADABADABADA D U M

ge was werkung on a new project!!

It was be am are were a fanfiction on Artichoke of Our Oats!! He wrire yhe smuttiest of smut abt his main man ChangingMyMajorTo Joan Lorax. 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
NOOOOOO  
N O O O O O O o OOO owo OOOOOOOO

u can’t read it! It’s private maternal!! that’s just perverted u crêpes!!!! U absolyre CREEP BY RADIOHEADS!!! 

lol anyway it was sexy an he done posted it hahaha hoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> giv me kudos and commentz bb!!!!1!! Thank

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! I hope u all love it thanks so much u mean the world to me! This is my first fic on Ao3 so don't judge too harsh ok! I love you all! updates every monday (no) comment pls~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry.


End file.
